Returned
by Maj156
Summary: 7 years after he left a mysterious person and his companion come from the gate. This person looks a lot like Aldred but they can't tell with his long hair, feral attitude, and wild eyes. What will they do when this character is Al and murders start? Rewriting in progress. Temp discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, yes I have started another story but all the more all the better. For all my other readers, I will work on my other ones; A New Beginning, and Demon Love and Fruits. So I just got this thought from reading Rust Blasters. I have to say I hate how that manga ends so thats what this story is. So disclaimer: I don't own Rust Blasters. **

Chapter 1

Blood. Left and right there was blood. He was covered in it and he enjoyed every moment of it. He forgot who he was, his friends and family. The only thing he knew was that he was able to enjoy the taste of the blood. He heard a noise and ducked under a long sword. Turning from his meal, he saw another vampire looking at him with malice. Abandoning the body in his arms he turns fully around to face the unknow vampire. As he stood the vampire attacked and brought the blade down on his head. All he did was flick the blade away with a small movement of his finger. The vampire came again. "How dare you hurt him!" the vampire shouted.

"As if you would care, you would have eaten him yourself eventually."

"Never! You killed my brother!"

"Yeah well I killed my best friend too, so what does it matter?"

"Bastard!" The vampire came at him again. Getting tired of this he waited untill the vampire got close. He dodged the sword, came up behind the vampire and shoved his hand thru his chest where the heart is. He extracted his hand and started to lick it.

"Who are you?" the vampire gasped then coughed up blood.

"Aldred Van Envurio."

The vampires eyes widened, "The Black Hunter." The vampire chocked out.

"So that's the name you people have given me, I quite like it." Aldred said with a malicas grin.

"Yes, they say you will kill any vampire for your own personal gain. But there are also rumors that you kill to save someone."

"Well the first is not true, the last is definetly true."

"Why?"

"Because I told them that I would protect them from you."

"I haven't hurt anyone. I swear but with my brother dead my life is not worth living."

"Life is always worth living for. I can save you, but it's your choice." Aldred waited.

"I want to live."

"Very well." Aldred went and healed the wound. The vampire gaped in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"If you have eaten as many vampire's as I have then you would gain that ability too. Come, but I give you a warning don't take me to lightly." The vampire just nodded. They walked away from the carnage and went to find more people that threaten his friends.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They met like they always did on the same day every year. The day he left. It had been 7 years since he left to save them.

_I wonder if he's ok._ They all thought. Rengokuin had been trying to find a cure for so long, but he didn't give up. Kodachi helped when she could but most of her time came taking care of Kei. Faye and Lydi lived away so you didn't see them much. Faye had his own company and Lydi worked for him. They missed him but they were glad that he went to fight for them. The all hoped that he was alive and well. Kodachi worried about him and sincerly missed him. She never got to tell him that she loved him. And then there was Kei. He hadn't said a word since he left and he always stared off into space.

A breeze picked up, but it didn't feel like a normal breeze. It felt feral and death. They all turned to the sky. When nothing appeared they turned back to each other but the first thing they saw was Kei was standing up and looking at the sky.

"Kei what are you doing? You could get hurt." Rengokuin said worriedly.

"I feel him." Kei whispered silently. They turn and see two black cloaked figures falling from the sky. The figures fell with so much grace it was impossible. They landed next to the group. Without looking at the group they figures just walked away. Kodachi noticed that the taller of the two had long balck hair, longer then her's. She then noticed a streak of white the same length as the rest of his hair. She immediatly thought of Aldred. She couldn't stop herself, she followed.

"Al?" she asked. The tall figure stopped, while the shorter one turned around and all she saw was black. Then the tall one turned and she saw eyes this time.A color that seemed immpossible, a yellow orange with a black ring around them, they had slited pupils. They had a look of caution and kindess in them, but you could tell that there was something more feral deep inside. Without a word the figures turned and left. Kodachi stood there in shock, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Faye.

"I don't think it was him. I hate to say it but if we haven't seen him by now then he's proabably dead."

"I...yeah you're proabably right. Lets go, the principal wants to see us, seeing as wer are all in town." They all nodded their head. Kei had gone back to his wheelchair and had his blank look again. Kodachi wished that he would come out of it but she knew that it was proabably not likely. She kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, do you want to go see the principal?" She asked even tho she knew he wouldn't answer. To her surprise along with everyone else Kei nodded. "Alright." She said and started to wheel him to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me what you think...Please? I would really like to hear all of your comments. I will try to get another chapter up soon. Thank you for reading. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I am back with another chapter. Not many people have done anything with this story but I'll keep posting because I like this and I hope that one day someone will read it. Any way. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Shinu. I made him up. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

They walked into the school and heard people whispering. Kodachi walked up to a student.

"What's all the talk about?"

"There's some strange characters roaming around the school searching for the principal. They looked like travelers but there was something scary about the one. He seemed to be the leader. Do you think they're vampire's Kodachi-sensei?"

"I don't know. I'll go check it out. Rengokuin you stay with Kei. Me, Faye, and Lydi will go check around."

"Right. Contact me if you need help."

"Got it. You go someplace that they may not find you." Rengokuin watched them leave. He looked down at Kei and saw him alert and looking in a general direction.

"Kei? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something. Lets go Ren." Kei said using his nickname.

"Right."

* * *

><p>The door to the principal's opened to reveal two black cloaked figures. The principal looked up from his work to watch them enter.<p>

"You know its rude not to knock. But seeing as your already here, I'll ask; what can I do for you?" The short one came up the the desk and uncovered his head. He had blonde hair that hung just past his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue. He bowed alittle before speaking.

"Hello my name is Shinu, you are Kain Van Envurio, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Right. This is my friend and he would like to talk to you. From where we are from he is call the Black Hunter, I don't know what he's called here."

"Right. May I ask that I bring some friends of mine in?" Shinu looked at his companion, receiving a nod. "We shall wait."

"Wonderful. Stay here and I will go find them."

* * *

><p>"Where do you think they went?" Kodachi asked Faye.<p>

"I don't know." they continued searching when something stopped them.

"Why hello my friends." A deep voice said with amusment. "I've been looking for you."

"Principal! Did you hear about the people that came in here?"

"Not to worry I have it all under control. Call Rengokuin and Kei, tell them to meet me in my office. You came too." he said with a very serious voice. Faye flipped his phone open and called Ren. A few minutes pass when Rengokuin and Kei come to the office.

"Hey, you guys call-AHH! There're here!" Rengokuin said pointing at the strangers in the office.

"Yes. This is Shinu." Kain said pointing to the blonde. The blonde bowed.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." They all bowed back.

"Now, down to business. Why did you come see me?" Kain said with a devilish smirk.

"He said that he knew you, he needs a secure place to stay." Shinu said refering to the taller cloaked figure. Kodachi was standing in the corner watching him. Then he turned and looked her right in the eye. She felt her mucesles tighten as if expecting an attack. He stared for a good second then he turned away. She still stood there stiff, feeling shocked when he didn't even do anything. _This person, he's not normal. His eyes hold so much power. He could crush you with just his gaze. Its...scary. _She thought and saw Faye standing fairly close to the cloaked person. Faye seemed unfazed by it. _He probably doesn't even realize it. _

"Well if he says he knows me then I'm sure its fine, even if I don't know him. But may I ask why you need a secure place to stay?" Shinu seemed taken back but regained his composure.

"I don't know. That's all I was told to say."

"A very honest answer. Well I guess now its time for your friend to speak. Don't you think so?" The tall figure stood up from a couch and gracefully walked to the principal's desk.

"I guess so." came a voice within the hood. Kodachi felt her self stiffen then relax. _His voice is like velvet, but it holds a dangerous tone to it._

"Wonderful. Why do you need a secure place to stay?"

"No reason. I was just hoping that would get you to answer 'yes' but I was wrong. I should have known better. But it never hurts to try." the hooded figure said with a hint of sarcasim.

"Very honest again. Hmmm...to think that you assumed that I wouldn't say yes, then it's true and you do know me."

"Correct. As my companion said earlier that in the vampire world, where I have been, I was called The Black Hunter."

"Why The Black Hunter?" Kodachi asked. He looked at her. She stiffened again.

"Because, I would hunt vampire's." He said with a hint of a smile.

"I got the Hunter part, but what about the Black part?"

"I will explain now we must get down to business."

Rengokuin was in a corner with Kei staring at nothing. While Kei seemed contently fixed on the hooded figure.

"Well now that that is cleared up, mind telling me what your name is and take off the hood. Doesn't matter which is first." Everyone seemed to be really alert.

"As you wish." He reached to pull off his hood when someone came bursting the door down.

"Principal, there's a problem."

"And what might that be?"

"The students are freaking out because of the people you have in here. Their afraid that they are evil and will kill everyone."

"Well that's not a problem. Just go and tell them that I have it under control and if they do anything besides study and stay in their rooms, I will punish them myself."

"Yes sir." The student left.

"Now back to business." They all looked back to see the hood already off. Long black hair spilled across the man's back down to the floor. It was silky and smooth. But if you looked hard enough you could see blood stains within the hair. His face was handsom. Strong cheek bones, smooth lips, pale skin, and long eyelashes. What starteled everyone was his eye color. A yellow orange with a midnight black ring around the iris. His pupils slitted. _The eyes I saw outside when they arrived. _Kodachi said. And just like when they saw them outside, in the middle of his face there was a long strand of hair. White as snow. Completely contrasting his black hair. He smiled, revealing long cainine teeth. _He's a vampire! _They all thought. Even Kei was shocked. They seemed longer then a normal vampire's teeth. Much longer. His smile looked feral and when he spoke he still had that velvet voice but it looked different with his smile.

"Let me introduce myself the right way. My name is Aldred Van Envurio."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. I would be very happy if you reviewed. Just one would be helpful. I'll be trying to put the next chapter up soon. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I know I just got the second chapter done but I had some spare time so I got this one done. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

He bowed gracefully letting his hair fall into his face. "Let me introduce myself the right way. My name is Aldred Van Envurio. It's a pleasure." he said with a velvet voice. Everyone stared in shock. _There's no way! _Even the prinicipal seemed shocked, but only at first.

"Interesting." the principal said. Kodachi stood there staring. She finally found her voice.

"Al? It really is you?" He looked her straight in the eye. She was astonished to see nothing. She expected to see happiness or something, but there was no emotion.

"Yes, it is me." He got a feral smile. "Did you miss me?" He looked evil.

She ignored the look. "Yes I did! You just up and left. Yeah you said good bye, but that was it. I was hoping you would just go and come back quickly but no, you stayed gone for 7 years. 7 years! That's a long time Al. I was also hoping you were joking. Do you know how much I cried, how much everyone cried. Kei put himself into a coma for 3 years because he couldn't handle it. Why did you go? Why didn't you bring someone with you?" Aldred was hiding behind his hair. "Answer me! Why Aldred? Why? Tell my, and I'll leave it be. Kei suffered because of you. Tell me and him why. Aldred!" At the call of his name he looked up and glared at her. She felt herself being pushed against the wall.

"What would you know? You don't know anything!" He came up to her and she saw anger in his eyes. "Tell me, do you know what I've been thru? Huh, do you?" When she didn't answer he grabbed her by the neck and started squeezing. "Answer me! I know what happened here. I know everything. But do you know what I went thru?" She shook her head. "Then don't say anything about it. You know nothing. I suffered for all of your sakes. All of you! I slowly started to lose myself because I was saving all of you." He started squeezing harder. It was getting harder for Kodachi to breath. She started scratching at his hands but they squeezed tighter. Faye stepped in, grabbing Al's shoulder and spun him around. A growl eminated from within Al's chest.

"You too? You want to know why too?"

"I don't care if you tell me but you're hurting her. Let her go and we'll talk about it." Another growl. He didn't seem to what to let go. He thru his elbow out and shoved Faye against the opposite wall. Aldred turned back to Kodachi and watched her felt himself slipping. Kodachi looked at him in terror. She saw a savage beast within his eyes. She stared into his yellow orange eyes pleading him to gain himself and to let go. A hand grasped his arm. He let loose a savage growl that sent everyone into a tremble. Reaching with his other hand he grabbed the person who had touched him by the throat. He growled again and swung to glare at him and was shocked. There, held up by his hand hung Kei.

"Al, you...need...to let...her go." Kei choked out. Al turned toward Kodachi, frowned and let go. She fell to the floor coughing and sputtering. Aldred let Kei go too watched him kneel on the ground. He backed up into the center of the room and lifted his head. He had the same expression on his face as when he entered the room, nothing.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. I can understand if you don't want me to stay here, so I'll find some place else to stay. Please excuse us. Shinu!" Shinu jumped in fright. "We're leaving."

"Yes sir." They turned to leave Aldred stopped short of the door. He turned back to everyone. Looking at nothing he bowed. "It was a pleasure to see you again, I know you may not believe me after what I did but I missed you all." He drew up his hood and turned to leave when he was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you going to go?" Rengokuin had finally spoke. Aldred turned to him. Everyone watched as Ren flinched.

"I don't know. I'll find some place."

"You don't have to leave. I have a place for you to stay. That is if Kodachi is willing to have you in the same building." Ren turned to Kodachi, she was looking at the ground, saying nothing.

"You don't need to worry about me. I've been alone for quite some time. I'll be fine for even longer." Everyone flinched at that comment. Even the principal looked sad.

"Right, well if you need anything, I'm staying at my old place Al. Come by anytime." Aldred nodded his head and opened the door.

"Goodbye, my old friends and father." he walked out the door and disapeared from sight. Shinu stood for awhile before turning to the principal.

"I'm sorry for that. He's had alot to deal with for so many years. I only know of the ones that I've been around to see. The ones before he said nothing about. I was hoping that the more he got to know me he would open up but every time I ask a question he either ignores me, growls, or attacks me. So please forgive him.''

"No need to worry about it. I actually expected that he would be some what like this but not as bad. I want to know what happened to him up there. But it will take some time. Shinu, do me a favor and watch him for me. Contact me if anything unusual happens."

"I understand Mr. Van Envurio. I'll do my best. I don't know where he'll go but I'm sure he has some place. I'll keep in touch." Shinu turned to Kodachi, "Miss, are you alright?" She shook her head.

"Did he hurt you really bad?" Ren, Faye, and Lydi walked over to her.

"I miss him. I miss the old Al. This Al...he's scary and not the same. I want the old one back." She started to cry. Faye walked up to her.

"You don't know Kodi, he could still be the same. If you went thru what we imagine he's gone thru then you would probably be the same, you would understand. Just be understanding. If we can get him to tell us what happened then we would be able to get a better understanding of this new Aldred. I like him, except for that whole episode. I like his attitude and he's taller then me, plus I like his new eye color. He seems mature."

"You need to be careful Faye. We don't know anything about this new Aldred." The principal said with a distant look on his face. Kodachi stopped crying and started to seem happier. Kei had gone back to the blank look.

"I have to get going before he gets angry at me for being held up. Thank you for seeing him and I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I'll let you know anything that happens."

"Yes, see to that. Have a nice day Shinu." with that the blonde left.

0000000000

Faye and Lydi went back to their home so that they could continue with their work. Rengokuin, Kodachi, and Kei went back to the research lab to continue the experiments to help Kei. They were all thinking about Aldred, wondering what he was doing. Kodachi replayed that time in her head again and again. The day he comes back is the day that he almost kills her. Kei didn't seem to be coming back out of his trance and it seemed hopless that they were ever going to get the Lance out. Six and Seven weren't of much help. Though they helped with what they could. Thru all these thought that Kodachi was having she barely heard the phone ring. She ran and answered.

"Hello, Rengo inc. My name is Kodachi may I help you?"

"Hey Kodachi."

"Faye? Hey whats up?"

"Did you watch the news recently?"

"No. Why?"

"Just check and call my back." Click. _Strange. I'll get Ren and we'll check it out._

"Ren! Come here." Rengokuin came walking in rolling Kei.

"What's up?"

"Faye called and asked us to check the news."

"Okay, lets turn it on."

_"There have been recent gang activity in this area but what's more noted is the amount of deaths around that. They don't seem to be the work of gangs but of vampires. Nothing has been confirmed but evidence points to that of a vampire attack. Alll vampires have been asked to be questioned." _Rengokuin and Kodachi looked at each other.

_"Luckly there was one victim that survived. He said that he was walking home when something attacked him. He was terrified but it was as if something pulled his attacker off and when he looked back there where two men, one was wearing a cloak with long hair. He said that the thing that stuck out the most was a strip of white. The long haired man fought the other one. He said that the long haired man won, the victim was relieved but then he saw the long haired man start to suck the other mans blood. When he was done the long haired man came at him and that was the last thing he say. We have reason to believe that this long haired man is the one killing. If you have any information please call at this number: xxxx90xxx. Now onto other news." _

Rengokuin turned off the tv and looked at Kodachi. She was shell shocked.

"That was Aldred. Kodi you know it was. He's the one killing people."

"It wouldn't surprise me. I'll call the principal. You get busy on Kei's experiments."

"Right." Kodachi picked up the phone and dialed the school number.

"Hello this is Principal Van Envruio."

"Principal, we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but be prepared. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I'm finally back with another chapter of this story. I'll be working on my other ones so those who have read my other ones no need to worry. Just be glad I updated this one. I'll get busy, I've been hitting a major slump so I haven't felt like writing so thats why it took so long. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to put this on. So here it is and I hope you like it. Please excuse my spelling and grammar errors, if any. I want to thank all my reviewer. and please review this chapter too!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rust Blasters. If I did it would be SO much longer. But can't have everything. so here you are and please don't forget to leave me a review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_"There have been recent gang activity in this area but what's more noted is the amount of deaths around that. They don't seem to be the work of gangs but of vampires. Nothing has been confirmed but evidence points to that of a vampire attack. Alll vampires have been asked to be questioned." Rengokuin and Kodachi looked at each other. _

_"That was Aldred. Kodi you know it was. He's the one killing people." _

_"It wouldn't surprise me. I'll call the principal."_

_"Right." Kodachi picked up the phone and dialed the school number. _

_"Hello this is Principal Van Envruio." _

_"Principal, we have a problem." _

~0000000000000000000000~

Kodachi was in a panic. The principal hadn't helped at all with the situation at all. Aldred was out there killing people and vampires. He was a murderer and they had to find a way to stop him. Rengokuin was still trying to figure out how to help Kei. They had a thought that maybe Kei would know how to help. But until then they were stuck. She thought that maybe Faye could help but he was away for his business to there was no way to get a hold of him. So it was her and Ren left to fend for themselves. She had been headed to the crime scene in hope of finding something that could help her figure out exactly what happened. She was lost in thought that she didn't even noticed where she was going. She was brought out of her stuper when she ran into something. She fell to the ground with a grunt and rubbed her head. She looked up to see what she had run into. There sitting across from her was the blonde that was with Aldred that day. What was his name again? He looked at her for a moment then seemed to remember her. He stood up really quick and ran to her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He said helping her up. She accepted and stood there.

"No need. It was my fault, I should have looked where I was going instead of day dreaming." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Right." There was silence before he spoke again. "I hope you don't find me rude but, what are you doing here?" He looked alittle nervous but she couldn't be certain.

"I came down here to look at something. Why do you ask?" She asked innocently.

"Oh no reason. Just the fact there have been a lot of murders around here and I worry about you. You just seem really fragil. Mr. Aldred would be angry if you got hurt and I was around to possibly save you. I couldn't live with myself either." He said rambling on. He must be really nervous. But she couldn't figure out why. Was if because he was with her, a woman, or some other reason? He kept going on and she had stopped listening by that point. She continued walking and he had followed contiuneing his ranting about meaningless stuff. She walked until she came across the crime scene. It was still covered in blood, the walls of the alley way were splattered with it all the way to the roof and it was a 4 story building. The ground looked completely soaked with it but she knew it wasn't most of it had soaked into the ground and the part that hadn't had dried up. There was no way that one person could have died herem, 3 or more with as much blood covered the ground. Kodachi was disgusted by the fact that she knew that there was probably nothing left of the poor souls that died here. No not died, killed in the most horrid way.

She heard a noise coming from further inside the alley and her curious nature took over. She slowly made her way into the alley expecting the worse. She kept walking and she heard a splash. She imediently got into a battle position. Then she noticed something. Her foot was in a puddle of something, her eyes widened as she realized what it was, blood. She was sickened at the very thought, she heard a sound of a clank and spun toward the noise to see the blonde staring at her from a pile of trash bins.

"Hehe, sorry I tripped." She rolled her eyes, He's supposed to be a vampire? She thought. She turned back to the front and started to walk again ignoring the slooshing noise coming from underneath her. She walked until she heard something that she never wanted to hear again, someone choking on blood. She stopped in her tracks making the blonde behind her bump into her.

"Sorry, but why did we suddenly stop?" He asked whispering then noticed her shocked/afraid/diguseted face. "What's going on?"

She couldn't answer him because she had lost all communication with her limps. There in the corner of the dead end alley was 3 people slowly dying. She knew by the noises that they were making. Stealing herself up she forced herself to move and step closer. When she made it there she saw why they were dying, their troats had been ripped completely out but not before most of their lifes blood had been drained.

"What happened here?" The blonde said completely shocked. 'Damn it! He has struck again! But wait, isn't this blonde freak with Al? If so he should know what going on, right?'

"Aldred did this, I'm sure of it." She stated.

"What make you say so?" He asked looking back and forth between her and the pile of people.

"You've seen his fighting style, I haven't. Does this look like something he would do?"

He stood there before giving a slight nod of the head. She gave him a look that said 'told you so'.

"So, Blondy what are you gonna do about it?" She asked. He looked at her like she had grew a new head.

"My name is Shinu and I don't want to do anything. He scares me half to death! He almost killed me with little effort. He didn't even break a sweat, while I was inflicted with injury and was exaughsted. I am lucky that he thought to spare my life. I will not question how or why he does things. I don't care for one reason and I really would like to live alittle longer. It's like questioning why God created dirt! You just don't do that. It's not smart nor practical! I will not question the Supreme being for anything. He is insane you know?" He kept ranting and Kodachi kind of tunned him out trying to figure out what she's going to do. After he was done she looked at him.

"Alright. You won't do anything. I get it. Then I'll ask him. But your gonna have to show me where you guys are staying. How's that sound? That way you won't have to challenge the Supreme Being known as Aldred Van Envurio."

"Fine as long as I don't get caught in the crossfires if this turns into a shit fight." He said challenging her. She wouldn't put up with it, but she will now so that she can get the info she needs to possibly help Al.

"No guarantees but I will try to keep you safe, but I might not be able to save you."

"Whatever. Lets go." Shinu said. They completely forgot about the dying people and they walked out.

~000000000000000000000000000~

Shinu led the way while Kodachi thought about all she had seen. If Aldred wasn't the one killing, then who was? Shinu stopped and when Kodachi looked she saw an old abandonded hospital was standing, er leaning in front of her. It looked like it shouldn't even be standing right now.

"You guys live here?" She said with disbelief.

"Yes, you got a problem with our home?" Shinu asked looking at her.

"No, I just expected something else. LIke an aparment or something."

"Well, not all of us can live in a nice mansion like you so Kodachi." Can a new voice. They both spun toward the voice and Shinu instantly knelt to the ground.

"Sir." He greeted. The man sitting on a high beam 15 feet up was Aldred in all his glory. His long pitch black hair stood out against his pale white skin and his orange red eyes bore into hers. She flinched remembering how it felt to have him squeezing the life out of her. How he seemed to not care if she lived or died. How he seemed to like to see her in pain. She stared back at him, trying to keep the fear out of her eyes and face. Keeping herself from shaking. She was terrorfied to be so close to this insane person. He smiled at her showing his long canines. She was used to this but his seemed extra long and the way he smiled he just oozed a feral attitude.

"Hello Kodachi. How have you been? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad last time." His smile got wider if that was even possible.

"Hey, Al. I've been good nothing new besides the occasional murders. I was alittle sore after that but not to much pain. Though I think you hurt Faye the most. I mean he did end up getting thrown against a wall with so much force it knocked him out for awhile and it left several huge cracks in the wall that your father had to pay for but its all good." She said good naturely. She smiled up at him to hide her discomfort. Faye had told her to not go to him without someone there. He just sat on his beam staring at her with hard eye that swam with insanity. He was judging her to see if she was a treat. Then he turned his stony/insane gaze to the poor Shinu who seemed to have already pissed his pants.

"Shinu." He said calmly. But it was that calm that made shivers run down both vampires spines. Shinu looked up at the insane man.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why did you bring her here? Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see any of them?" Still in that calm voice. Kodachi felt bad for the poor blonde.

"U-um... Y-yes s-sir y-y-you did, b-but s-she wa-wanted t-to talk t-to y-y-you." Shinu managed to get out. Aldred frowned.

"Shinu, what did I tell you about stuttering?" Shinu gulped hard before answering.

"That it's u-unsightly. I'm sorry sir..." He tried to keep it down.

"That's right. Now back to the topic, you say she wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes sir. She does."

"Then why did she come to be herself?" Aldred asked still not looking at Kodachi which made her seethe in anger. How dare he talk about her even she was here!

"I asked him to show me where you lived because I didn't know. So don't get pissed at him. I asked and he just did as he was asked like a gentleman, unlike you!" She said letting her anger out forgeting who she was yelling at. She glared at him as he looked at her with a little shock. Then he smirked.

"So he got seduced to take you where we lived. Why does that sound like something he would do? And you beautiful Kodachi, I didn't think you were that kind of girl." His smirk got a little more bigger and he jumped off of his beam and landed so softly on the ground that no dust was disturbed.

"I didn't seduce him!" She shouted. He got right in her face.

"Right and I know that. Don't you know how to take a joke my pretty little girl?" He said before he licked her cheek. She flinched from the contact and then did something that she probably wouldn't have done if she would have stopped and thought about it and remembered who it was, she slapped him.

"How dare you lick me!" She shouted completely losing her face was hidden behind his hair and Shinu was sweating so hard that it wasn't even funny. He was worried about her that was for certain. They all stood there for what seemed like forever before the insane man started laughing, it was an amused laugh but it was laced with insanity. She looked at him in shock before she realized what she had done. She gasped and started to shake. She was going to get it, she knew. Especially after she slapped him. She really needed to get her temper under control or it was going to be the death of her, or it already was. He stopped laughing after forever. He looked at her and he had tears in his eyes from laughing.

"Wow, no one has made me laugh that hard for a long time. You still have you touch Kodi. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked with a small sad smile that seemed all wrong on his face because of his eyes. He reached and ignored her as she flinched, he grabbed some of her hair and started to run it thru his fingers. She liked that feeling, her mother used to do that and she missed it.

"Aldred, this is a serious question and I need a serious answer." She stated hoping he would agree.

"Alright I shall try to answer my best." He said with alittle bit of sarcasim.

"Did you kill those people in the alley way?" She asked bluntly. Shinu facepalmed at how blunt she was but he was different being so scared of Aldred he would have beat around the bush and pissed Aldred off and he wouldn't have been able to ask again. Kodachi felt Aldred's hand stopped and she looked up into his face to see his expression to see him staring off into space.

"Al?" she asked. When he didn't respond she reached up and put her hand on his cheek. He seemed to sigh and lean into her hand. She saw his body relax by a large degree. Shinu was amazed to see how just her touch eased his tension and how his killing intent decressed so much. Just from one touch. Kodachi thought he seemed like a tightly wound spring had just been released and the tension left. She looked into his eyes to see the same madness but also kindness. He was staring at her.

His lips moved and she didn't catch what he said. She was about to ask what he said when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What for Al?"

"Leaving. Hurting you. Being gone for so long. For hurting you again. For making you worry about me. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone. That's why I left, becuase if I stayed I probably would have hurt everyone. I couldn't live with myself if I killed any of you. I had to leave. I don't know why I came back. Maybe I was missing you guys too even if at some times I forgot who you were, hell I even forgot who I was. I'm sorry."

"Aldred, you don't need to be sorry for any of it. You left for a reason. To save us and to keep us safe and for that we are all happy. Don't berate yourself for something you did for others." She said smiling and put her other hand on his cheek. He looked at her for a long moment before tears started streaming down his face. He leaned down and put his forehead against hers and he cried. He let out all of the emotions he had been locking up. She wrapped her hands around him and held him as he cried. Shinu was astounded, but slightly hurt. Hurt that Aldred hadn't told him anything, but he knew that he wouldn't tell him anything. Aldred didn't even know Shinu that well, not the way he knew Kodachi. He was astounded by the fact that Aldred had broken like that. After so many years of this sadistic, hard, mean, evil man Shinu thought he was always like this. But after now he knew otherwise. Shinu then knew that it was a good idea to convince Aldred to come home. He needed this and Shinu was glad that he had suggested it.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Please tell me what you thought about it! PLEASE! Thanks. <strong>


	5. Author Note

**Dear readers. I thank you for all your reviews and your interest in this story. I feel very very bad about not updating in so long. I've gone through what i **

**have so far and decided that**

** my writing style sucks and that I will rewrite this one. I don't know how long it will be before I get it done but I can assure you that when i get a chance I **

**will write and get it finished. **

**Thank you for your patience and I am terribly sorry about the long wait. But I hope that this will be better then it was before. Thanks again and I shall get it **

**redone as soon as possible!**

**Maj156**


End file.
